1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for making the light blocking plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices. The lens modules of portable electronic devices have become smaller and smaller in size. Accordingly, it is required that optical elements (e.g., a light blocking plate) used in the lens module have a smaller size/volume.
A typical light blocking plate is made by processing a plastic/metal tape. The thickness of the light blocking plate is limited by the thickness of the plastic/metal tape. The thickness of the light blocking plate is generally larger than 30 μm. Such a light blocking plate may not meet the demand for the miniature of the lens module.
Therefore, a new method for making the light blocking plate is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.